1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key apparatus in which a vehicle key is inserted into a key cylinder and rotatable therein.
2. Related Art
In key apparatuses, an ignition cylinder (key cylinder) is generally accommodated in a lock body (accommodating tube) formed in the shape of a cylinder having a bottom (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-247314).
In the key apparatuses, when the lock body is manufactured, it is needed to draw a mold in the lock body from an opening end (end where the ignition cylinder is accommodated) of the lock body.
Here, it is assumed that an inner circumferential surface at the side of the opening end of the lock body exists at an inner side of a radial direction of the lock body, with respect to the side of a closing end (side opposite to the opening end) of the lock body. In this case, since a core cannot be installed in the lock body, the mold cannot be drawn from the opening end of the lock body, which makes it impossible to manufacture the lock body.
For this reason, the inner circumferential surface at the side of the opening end of the lock body needs to exist at a corresponding position in the radial direction of the lock body or an external position of the radial direction of the lock body, with respect to the side of the closing end of the lock body. Therefore, it is not possible to decrease a size of the lock body at the side of the opening end.